Finalmente Férias
by Jessica Costa
Summary: Sara não reconhce mais Grissom como o SEU Grissom, o romântico de San Francisco, por isso resolve partir.
1. Prólogo

_N/A: Essa fanfic não é apenas minha. É uma parceria com a minha amiga Angelina._  
_Obrigada por tudo, Angie *-*_

É tudo tão diferente do que costumava ser.

Eu conheci outro Grissom em San Francisco, um Grissom que se permitia ser feliz e ter uma vida fora do trabalho. Agora, vejo um Grissom frio, que não me deixa nem ter empatia com os casos.

Onde foi parar o MEU Grissom?


	2. A decisão

Como na cena do crime daquela noite, havia uma carta. O corpo estava na cadeira, com a cabeça recostada na escrivaninha com um profundo corte na cabeça. Porém, diferente daquela cena de crime, a vítima era Sara.

**Flashback:**

_Sara relia a carta, o semblante triste, quando o marido chegou. Ela se sobressaltou, surpresa com sua chegada repentina, e escondeu a carta atrás de si._

_O movimento não passou despercebido pelo esposo que, desconfiado, exige que ela lhe mostre o que ocultava. Diante da negativa da mulher, ele lhe desfere uma bofetada e pega a folha à força. Depois de ler o conteúdo, irado, pega um cano que havia por perto e vai em direção de Sara. Ela tenta desesperada, abrir a porta. Trancada. A chave estava na escrivaninha ao lado, mas quando vai pegá-la, é tarde demais, o marido está em cima dela..._

**Fim do Flashback**

Os lençóis estavam suados quando Sara acordou. Ela havia se levantado em um pulo, assustada, com as mãos tremendo, chamando por socorro.

Depois de gritar muito, de olhos ainda fechados, ela percebe que tudo não passou de um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo.

- Pesadelo – ela murmurou, dando uma risadinha nervosa e caindo de volta na cama.

Sonhos desse tipo estavam virando uma constante em sua vida.

Se dirige para a cozinha, toma um calmante e como ainda está muito agitada para dormir, senta no sofá e liga a televisão. Não ajuda nada, que a primeira cena que aparece na tela, é a de uma mulher em uma poça de sangue. Então, desliga a televisão e resolve terminar de ler O Mistério dos Sete relógios da Agatha Christie. Quando pega o livro, lembra o que Greg disse alguns dias antes quando foi visitá-la:

- OMG, Sar. Nem em casa você esquece o trabalho! Está, definitivamente, precisando de uma folga.

Mesmo estando em casa, seu pensamento estava (integralmente) no trabalho. Realmente estava precisando de uma folga, mesmo que fosse ridículo admitir isso para si mesma, workaholic do jeito que é.

Sara vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto – já estava mais que acordada, mais um de seus hábitos, nunca conseguia dormir muito, estava dependente do trabalho.

Dependência. Como detestava essa palavra na faculdade!

Naquela época, o que visava era a liberdade, uma vida na qual ela fosse a comandante. Mas, nessa reflexão da manhã, percebia que não passava de mais um marujo...

- Agora chega! - disse ela para si mesma, tentando afastar o pensamento.

Mas não era questão "querer pensar". A imagem refletida no espelho não mentia: as medonhas olheiras, o cabelo embolado, a pele maltratada pelo ar impuro da cidade...

Algo dentro dela implorava por descanso, por um pouco de cuidado, por atenção.

E mesmo que não quisesse reconhecer, ela sabia que parte era essa, a parte afetiva. Justamente a parte que ela optou por abandonar e preencher com trabalho. Entretanto, ultimamente 'trabalho' era uma palavra que servia para simplificar a frase ' vou ver o Griss' e ela tinha consciência que isso não era bom. Tirava sua atenção dos casos. Precisava de ar puro antes que cometesse um erro grave.

Diante disso, tomou a decisão que há muito vinha adiando: tiras suas férias, até então, adiadas.

Com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e apenas uma certeza: férias. Adormeceu. Ali, no sofá mesmo. Acordou faltando uma hora para estar no lab., uma hora a distanciava de suas merecidas férias.

Com milhões de questionamentos martelando na cabeça e a convicção da necessidade de férias, ela largou-se no sofá, e adormeceu.

Pela segunda vez no dia, ela se assustou. Não por causa de outro pesadelo – o que ela agradeceu – mas por faltar meia hora para estar no lab. Agora, meia hora a distanciava de Grissom e de seu descanso.

Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, pegou uma maçã, e foi para o carro. No trajeto, pegou-se imaginando a cena. Ela, Sara Sidle, pedindo férias para o chefe.

Viu a sobrancelha de Grissom se arqueando, perscrutando-a, por um momento para, enfim, perguntar o porquê das inesperadas férias. Ela franziu o cenho, não havia pensando numa desculpa. Tentou criar algumas, porém tudo em que pensava, parecia clichê e falso, como ultima solução, resolveu falar a verdade.

Chegando ao lab., foi direto para a sala de Grissom, - sabendo, como todo mundo, que ele estaria enfurnado nela - não se deu ao mínimo trabalho de parar na sala de descanso para falar com os amigos.

Parou na porta da sala de Grissom, suspirou, tomando coragem para bater e entrar. Bateu, lá dentro uma voz foi ouvida:

- Entre. - disse Grissom.

- Grissom, eu preciso falar com você. - Grissom fez um gesto com a mão incentivando-a a continuar - Preciso saber quanto tempo tenho de férias para tirar e se é possível eu tirá-las hoje.

- Ok. - respondeu Grissom arqueando a sobrancelha - Posso ao menos saber o porquê de querer férias tão urgentemente?

Sara deu um leve sorriso. Exatamente como ela idealizara. Tomou fôlego e disparou:

- Sinceramente, eu estou a ponto de explodir. Ultimamente só penso em trabalho, até sonho com ele. Assisto filmes e leio livros ligados a crimes. Não tenho tempo para cuidar de mim, da minha vida... Se é que eu tenho uma. - despejou Sara de uma vez, o que fez Grissom arregalar os olhos.

Grissom ficou uns milésimos de segundo sem reação pela sinceridade de Sara. No fim, disse:

- Tudo bem, Sara. Já que é assim, vou ver o que posso fazer. - disse se levantando e saindo da sala deixando Sara sozinha lá.

- Como é possível entender esse homem? - disse Sara para si mesma.

Levantou-se e foi para a sala de descanso, o resto da equipe já estava lá. Aproveitou para explicar que tiraria férias e os motivos, - obviamente, dessa vez, ela resumiu a história e falou simplesmente o necessário - e para sua surpresa, todos entenderam perfeitamente bem e Greg, como não podia ser diferente soltou:

- Aleluia, Sarinha. Eu pensei que ia ter que te amarrar em casa.

Todos riram do comentário sem graça de Greg.


	3. Reações

Grissom caminhava até a sala da Nora, a menina do RH, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ele estava feliz pela decisão há tanto adiada de Sara, mas, simultaneamente, estava preocupado, tenso... E não havia razão aparente para isso.

- Ela precisa dessas férias – ele dizia para si mesmo, enquanto dobrava o corredor – Não sou eu quem vai adiá-las...

Mas, se tinha tanta certeza das necessidades da CSI, por que, no íntimo, tinha dificuldade de aceitá-las? Por que mesmo sendo certo, lhe parecia tão errado?

Ah, ele sabia. No fundo, ele sabia, só não queria admitir. Férias significavam que ela não estaria ali por algum tempo. Ele não veria seu sorriso, os olhos castanhos, não sentiria o aroma de sua pele, não saberia como ela estaria... A saudade o torturaria.

- Você está bem, Grissom? - era Nora – Você está com uma cara estranha.

- Cara estranha? - ele sorriu – Nora, você pode ver as férias da Sara, por favor?

Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto mexia na papelada.

- A Sidle vai tirar férias? Ah, não! Eu tinha uma festa para ir...

- E...?

- Ora, vai chover. – ela riu.

Ele sorriu, e balançou a cabeça concordando. – Milagres acontecem.

Ficaram, então, considerando o tempo ideal para as férias da CSI:

- Quinze dias.

- Grissom!

- O que foi?

- É pouco demais! Fala sério, quando foi a última vez que ela tirou férias? Se é que ela já teve alguma.

Grissom concluiu relutante: - Um mês.

Nora entregou uma folha a ele, um sorriso enorme na cara. Antes de sair, ele ouviu a menina murmurando:

- Agora estamos quites.

Grissom encontrou Sara na sala de descanso, juntos dos outros CSI.

- Sara – chamou. A conversa foi reduzida para um murmúrio, até que se extinguiu. Os olhos estavam sob o chefe, curiosos.

Grissom respirou fundo, e disse:

- Um mês.

Nick e Greg aplaudiram, o último entoando um "Aleluia!". Warrick e Cath disparavam perguntas para Sara:

- Vai ser o quê? Uma viagem? - indagou Warrick.

- Internacional? - perguntou Catherine.

- Vai ter festinha de comemoração? - animou-se Greg.

Grissom aproximou-se discretamente, fingindo revisar umas folhas.

- Eu não sei ainda. Acho que só vou... Descansar. - Sara deu um meio sorriso, sincero. Ela realmente não tinha planejado nada, fora uma decisão repentina.

Os CSIs se entreolharam, subitamente desanimados, como se tivessem murchado.

- Naaaão, pelo amor de Deus, Sara! - apelou Greg, jogando as mãos para o céu.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, irônica.

- Pessoal, deixem a Sara decidir em paz. Vocês estão sufocando a mulher – socorreu Nick.

- Obrigada, Nick – agradeceu ela, recebendo uma piscada cúmplice de volta.

- Você é um puxa saco – acusou Greg, iniciando uma bem-humorada discussão, na qual Sara viu uma escapatória para futuras possíveis perguntas.

Perto da porta, estava Grissom. Ele lia atentamente os papeis e não viu a CSI se aproximando.

- Obrigada – ela disse, em voz baixa.

- Não por isso, Sar.

Sara não disse nada, mas internamente se perguntava: PARA TUDO, ele me chamou de Sar ? Grissom tem a capacidade de me confundir. Quando eu penso que ele não está nem aí para as minhas férias ou pra mim, ele me vem com essa. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Greg:

- Sarita, já decidimos. Hoje, depois do turno vamos à boate do Mirage.

- Vai sonhando, Greg. Vai ser muito difícil você me ver em uma boate, tem anos que não vou a uma.

- Ah, Sar. Por isso mesmo. Vamos vai ser legal. - insistiu Cath.

- Não, nem pensar.

- Sara você não tem opção. Até o Grissom vai. - afirmou Warrick.

- Como é? Aonde eu vou? - perguntou Grissom arqueando a sobrancelha o mais alto possível.

- Isso aí, Griss. - disse Nick - Se até você for, a Sar não vai poder dizer não.

- Quem garante? - indagou Sara.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - desistiu Grissom - Se vocês vão parar de encher minha paciência, eu vou.

- Viu, Sar. Até o chefinho vai, e você não vai perder a oportunidade rara, para não dizer única, de ver o chefinho em uma boate, vai ?

- Ok, ok. Eu vou. Mas, agora, eu vou para casa. - disse Sara se retirando.

- Greg, - sussurrou Catherine - acho que você não devia ter feito piadinha com o Grissom.

- Por que?

- Olha pra ele e descubra.

O semblante de Grissom, sisudo, raivoso. Quem não conhecesse, poderia dizer que ele estava a ponto de cometer um crime. Mas, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se retirou para sua sala.

Lá ele tentou avaliar alguns casos e separá-los, todavia estava por demais desconcentrado para tal. Após algumas tentativas frustradas de organizar as coisas, deu-se por vencido; deixou as folhas de lado e pôs os cotovelos na mesa, a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Respire. – disse para si mesmo.

Não era nada comum ver Gil Grissom atormentado. Quem o visse naquele momento, certamente teria uma boa história para contar.


	4. Mirage

Terminado o turno, Greg liga para Sara avisando que eles já estavam indo para casa se arrumar enquanto Catherine vai chamar Grissom, que está terminando alguns relatórios e diz que vai encontrá-los mais tarde. Diante da ligação Sara resolve tomar um banho e se arrumar também. Coloca um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, curto e um salto alto preto, e uma bolsa de mão também preta. Pegou as chaves, trancou a casa e saiu.

Quando chega ao Mirage, encontra todos a esperando, menos Grissom e logo pensa: Era de se esperar que ele não viesse. Curiosa para saber qual é a desculpa da vez, pergunta:

- Ué, cadê o Grissom?

- Ficou terminando uns relatórios e depois vem para cá. - respondeu Cath.

- Sara, você demorou muito. - brinca Greg. - Tudo bem, você está linda, mas da próxima vez não demore tanto. Até a Cath se arrumou mais rápido que você.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio, Greg. - disse Cath, rindo.

- Eu também. - respondeu Sara.

- Foi um elogio. Eu jamais ofenderia tão belas damas. - respondeu Greg, tentando fazer um semblante sério.

- A gente pode entrar ou vamos ficar aqui fora mesmo? - pergunta Nick impaciente.

- É já está na hora de entramos. - apóia Warrick.

Eles entram, e se sentam em uma mesa reservada na área VIP - Warrick cobrou uns favores - e Greg, que não consegue conter a curiosidade pergunta a Sara:

- Sar, você disse que fazia tempo que você não vinha ia a uma boate. Isso significa que você já foi a uma. Quando foi isso?

- Pense um pouco, Greg. Você é mais inteligente do que isso. - brinca Sara.

- Eu não sei não. - ri Nick da cara do colega.

- Se é assim, acredito que tenha sido nos seus tempos de faculdade. Certo? - pergunta Greg com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Bingo! Digamos apenas que eu não era nerd em tempo integral.

- Uláaa. Não consigo imaginar você em uma boate, Sarinha. Sinto muito.

- Olha só quem fala. O menininho que perdeu a virgindade com 22 anos. - implica Sara.

- Ah, agora é assim, neh?

Os outros na mesa só conseguiam rir da ridícula discussão na frente deles.

Se bem que para Sara, tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, apenas Greg estava levando a sério.

- Então, vamos lá, senhorita saidinha. - riu Greg - Você perdeu a sua com...?

- Greg, eu decidi que vou te ignorar o resto da noite.

- Não adianta, Sara. Agora vai ter que responder. Não é pessoal?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Só se todos responderem também. - disse dando um meio sorriso.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

Ok. - suspiro - Com 17. - os amigos ficaram calados incentivando-a a continuar

- Na faculdade. Como eu disse, não era nerd em tempo integral. Fiz uma faculdade normal, como todo mundo. Só sabia separar a hora de 'brincar' da hora de falar sério.

Agora você, Cath.

- Ok. Com 18, no meu primeiro dia na Strip. O cara era um 'deus', não resisti e não, NÃO recebi nada por isso. Apenas, satisfação. War?

- Com 18 também. Na faculdade, onde eu não mais parecia um garoto todo estranho, e meus olhos me ajudaram um pouquinho. Nick?

- 18. 'Primeiro dia' EM Vegas. Ah, o que posso dizer? Me apaixonei pela cidade, tanto é que nunca mais saí dela. Greg?

- Com 22. Vocês já sabem. Com a minha vizinha, na falta de coisa melhor, serviu.

- Meu Deus, Greg. Que insensível - repreendeu Sara. - A garota te atura e você solta essa.

- Sara, Sara. Quem te viu quem te vê. - disse Greg mudando o rumo da conversa. - Posso ousar perguntar seu apelidinho na faculdade?

- Não, não pode. Diga o seu primeiro! - instigou Sara.

- Porco-espinho - sussurrou.

- Como? - perguntaram todos em coro.

- Porco-espinho, pronto... Falei. Por causa do meu cabelo. Cath?

- Barbie flexível. - falou Cath envergonhada. - Fazer o que? Eu tinha sido stripper até aquele ano, tinha certa flexibilidade. War?

- Pokerking. Eu vencia todas as partidas de poker do campus. Nick?

- Cowboy, devido a minha preferência por roupas nesse estilo. Sara?

- Ahm... Nerd - Sara preferiu omiti o resto, mas ao ruborizar entregou que não era só isso.

- Anda, Sara. Eu sei que tem mais. Você está vermelha, tem que ter mais que isso - forçou Greg.

- Ta. - diz ela relutante. - SRQ.

- Como? - perguntaram todos em coro, novamente.

- SRQ.

- E isso significa? - pergunta Greg.

- Sara Ritmo Quente. Se eu ouvir UM comentáriozinho sequer sobre isso fora daqui eu MATO quem o fizer. E como CSI, todos nós podemos cometer um crime perfeito, certo?

- Então sugiro que você comece a planejá-lo, porque dificilmente alguém vai esquecer – desafia Greg.

Sendo o temperamento de Sara – e as bruscas mudanças dele - conhecido por todos, Cath vai para a pista de dança, e leva os outros consigo.

- Vamos, eu não estou aqui para presenciar outra cena de crime.

A música estava alta e as luzes davam a (falsa) impressão de que as pessoas sabiam realmente dançar. Sara estava desacostumada com o jogo de luzes, e sentiu aquela típica vertigem que te faz parecer perdido na multidão. Ela arriscou uns passos, tentando seguir o ritmo de Catherine – o que foi descobrindo ser impossível.

Sara olhou ao redor. As danças tinham movimentos novos, estranhos, que a fez perguntar-se por quanto tempo tinha ficado desligada do mundo.

Sentindo que ainda não estava com cabeça para desinibir-se e soltar-se na pista de dança com os outros, ela foi até o bar e pediu um drink.

Antes de beber o primeiro gole, prometeu intimamente que não exageraria na bebida dessa vez. Afinal, estava ali para curtir seu primeiro dia de férias em muito tempo.

- Nada pode estragar isso – repetiu baixinho.

- Esse não é um lugar muito bom para se rezar. Não é... Adequado – disse uma voz grave ao seu lado. Sara virou o pescoço, curiosa, e seus olhos caíram sobre um belo moreno de olhos verdes.

Ele surpreenderia qualquer mulher com seu 1,90 de altura, seu corpo másculo e os traços bem delineados e fortes. Todavia, Sara Sidle não era qualquer mulher.

- Se você não for o barman, o que provavelmente não é, pode dar o fora.

- Eu posso não ser o barman, o que agradeço por causa do salário, mas posso te arranjar outro drink – ele apontou para o seu copo. Vazio.

Ela considerou a oferta por um bom momento. Se ela aceitasse, estaria obviamente permitindo sua presença e seus galanteios. Se recusasse... Ficaria sozinha sentada em uma mesa de bar vendo todos se divertirem enquanto caía em pensamentos nostálgicos da faculdade, o que, consequentemente, a faria beber mais, quebrando sua promessa.

- Um drink. – ela assentiu, e tentou ignorar o sorriso com um leve quê de vitória dele.

Observando-o chamar o barman, Sara constatou o que a primeira vista já parecia óbvio: o homem ao seu lado era muito bonito e charmoso. Não que se importasse com o pacote, mas o fato de estar sozinha e com um cara bonitão lhe deu uma ideia.

Talvez a noite possa ser divertida.

- Então... Eu não aceito bebidas de estranhos.

- Que não seja esse o problema – sorriu ele, estendendo a mão – Henrique. Henrique Hernandes.

- Sara Sidle.

- Médica?

- Mexo com corpos – ela sorriu enigmática.

- Policial?

- Não uso patrulha nem algemas.

Henrique coçou o queixo – de um jeito charmoso, claro. Numa última tentativa, que a fez rir:

- Coveira?

Sara teve que reconhecer que Henrique não era mal. Lindo, bem-humorado e sexy, ela não tinha motivos para resistir ao convite:

- Quer dançar?

Ao aceitar, ele pegou sua mão, e a fez estremecer sob o toque. Henrique a guiava, passando por – ah, como o destino é brincalhão! – Greg, Warrick e Nick.

Greg não conseguiu segurar:

- Lá vai a SRQ!

- Cala a boca, cara. Você não ouviu a Cath? - repreendeu Warrick.

Greg deu de ombros e foi "admirar" a dançarina de poli dance. Enquanto Catherine aproximava-se, ofegando.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima – ela sorriu, animada.

Warrick e Nick coçaram suas respectivas orelhas. Catherine olhou em volta, torceu o cenho ao ver a cena bizarra do Greg tentando seduzir a lânguida dançarina.

- Alguém tem que avisá-lo de que ela é uma dançarina, não uma garota de programa – disse ela – Hei, cadê a Sar ?

- Ela passou com um cara. – respondeu Warrick.

- Que cara?

- Não sei, nunca o vi.

- Ela deve conhecê-lo. Não é do feitio dela sair com caras desconhecidos – refletiu Nick.

- Ou talvez ela só queira curtir a noite. Não é por isso que estamos aqui? - comentou Cath, sumindo tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido, deixando uma sutil dica no ar.

Nick a seguiu com o olhar, e balançou a cabeça.

- Ela tem que tomar mais cuidado.

- Cath é adulta e tem uma filha. Ela não vai ser imprudente – defendeu-a Warrick – E se você quiser se preocupar com alguém, que seja com a Sara. Ela não conhece aquele cara.

- Como você sabe? - indagou Nick, desconfiado.

- Eu o vi indo até ela. O modo como ele a abordou é típico de cantada – refletiu o CSI – Provavelmente ele lhe pagou uma bebida, fez comentários bem humorados... Deve ser daquele tipo galanteador...

- O que diria o Grissom, se ele estivesse aqui? - brincou Nick, os dois atravessando o salão em direção ao bar.

- Se ele fosse sociável, você quer dizer?

- Evidências. Você só está supondo, não há base no que fala.

Warrick ia responder, quando o homem desconhecido e Sara, com o braço dele envolvendo sua cintura passaram apressadamente, indo em direção à porta da boate.

- Eu disse – concluiu Nick, vitorioso.

Enquanto Nick e Warrick discutiam, Sara e Henrique conversavam animadamente.

- Então, para onde você pretende me levar? – pergunta Sara.

- Você gosta de surpresas?

- Na realidade, não. Odeio não saber o que está acontecendo. Mas, nesse caso, vou relevar.

- Valerá a pena.

Eles chegam ao carro, e Henrique abre a porta do carro para Sara.

- Obrigada.

Ao entrar, Sara nota um carro estacionando e pensa: Nossa! Como parece o carro do Griss. Ah, existem milhões de carros como dele em Las Vegas e ele NUNCA viria aqui.

E sacode a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, quando Henrique entra no carro e dá a partida.


	5. Tormentos e suas consequências

Grissom estacionou o carro e respirou profundamente, verificando o pulso – 85. Mal, muito mal.

Ele encostou a cabeça no volante, ainda queimando por dentro.

Sua vontade era de ligar o carro, ir atrás daquele outro carro e acabar com aquele homem.

Afinal, quem era ele? O que estava fazendo junto da sua Sara?

Bem sabia que ela não estava namorando – se estivesse, seria do conhecimento de todos, já que nada impedia que a fofoca se espalhasse no lab., e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ficaria sabendo.

Talvez aquele cafajeste tivesse obrigado Sara a entrar no carro.

E a obrigado a sorrir, e a beijá-lo e...

Era uma teoria que ia contra todos os fatos, ele teve que admitir.

Tentando controlar a raiva que insistia em arder dentro de si, Grissom caminhou lentamente até a boate.

Uma dançarina se insinuou para ele ao entrar, e foi ignorada. Abrindo espaço entre os corpos dançantes, Grissom estava mais para um exterminador do futuro do que uma pessoa indo a uma comemoração – festa arruinada, de qualquer maneira, já que:

1 - O motivo da festa tinha acabado de sair com um bonitão qualquer e;

2 - Grissom só estava ali para dar um "olá", antes de voltar para a furna que era sua casa.

Enquanto atravessava o mar de gente, Grissom avistou uma cabeleira loira.

- Catherine. - gritou Grissom para se fazer ouvido.

A loira se virou em direção a voz que lhe chamava e avistou um Grissom que parecia estar a ponto de explodir o lugar.

- Ah, oi, Griss. - disse sorrindo. Pegou a mão dele e o puxou até a área VIP, onde estavam os outros amigos.

- Olha, o que eu encontrei perdido na pista de dança. - disse Cath chamando a atenção dos meninos.

- Hey, Griss. - responderam Greg, Warrick e Nick.

- Oi. Cadê a Sara? - perguntou como quem não quer nada, afinal, precisava manter as aparências e não seria ele a contar o que acabara de ver ao entrar na boate.

- Ela já foi. - desconversou Nick.

- Tão cedo? - perguntou Cath - Ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquele cara.

- Acho, que ela foi fechar a noite com ele. - disse Warrick.

- Como? - perguntou Greg visivelmente espantado - Nossa Sara, é capaz de sair com um cara que acabou de conhecer?

- Não. Por isso eu repito, ela já devia conhecê-lo! - afirmou

Nick.

- Ela não parecia conhecê-lo, parecia é disposta a aproveitar as férias e a noite. - contradisse Catherine.

- Bom, eu só vim aqui prestigiá-la, como não está, já vou indo.

- disse Grissom se retirando.

- Espere Griss. - ainda tentou Catherine, inutilmente, ele já tinha ido.

A caminho de casa, Grissom vai pensando em tudo o que tinha ouvido e visto naquela noite. Como Sara pode ter feito isso comigo? Ela não sabe que eu a amo? Deveria saber, se bem que por um lado toda vez que eu permito certa proximidade entre nós, no momento seguinte eu corto isso. Mas, ela tem que saber que eu sou SUPERVISOR dela, 15 anos mais velho, nunca daria certo. Bem que ela avisou: 'Quando você souber pode ser tarde demais' e ainda tiveram as diversas vezes que eu disse: 'Viva sua vida, Sara'. Grissom, você é um idiota. A culpa é toda sua.

Atordoado, Grissom foi até seu bar e pegou uma garrafa de whisky.

Tomou um gole, e fitou os insetos. Às vezes ele desejava ser um. Sem problemas, vivendo em uma comunidade justa, fácil de entender, sem cafajestes para roubar a mulher que ama...

Gil entornou um grande gole. Um trovão fez-se ouvir, forte e estrondoso. Ele foi até a janela, a fim de olhar o céu. Escuro, sem estrelas.

Talvez a noite esteja sendo ruim para alguém lá em cima também.

Grissom puxou uma poltrona para perto da janela e se sentou, bebendo seu whisky. Ficou ali, os olhos tristes fitando o teto negro, alumiados por um ou outro relâmpago. As gotas de chuva batendo contra a janela e os barulhos dos trovões eram, para ele, como uma canção de ninar.

Assim, nesse quadro, Grissom adormeceu, a cabeça pousada sobre o parapeito da janela, o copo de whisky vazio na mão, e o coração resignado vertendo em lágrimas.

- Merda. – xingou Grissom baixinho ao ir de encontro à estante e bater a cabeça.

Ele procurava os óculos em cima da mesa. Não estava lá. Foi tropeçando até o outro canto da sala, achando-o, finalmente, caído no chão ao lado da poltrona.

Colocou os óculos, e... Nada. A vista continuava turva. E parecia que tinha uma obra na cabeça.

Foi até a cozinha – esbarrando em praticamente tudo – e tomou um comprimido, sentando-se e pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

De certa forma, o pedido do dia anterior tinha sido atendido. Porque o único momento em que Gil Grissom não pensava em absolutamente nada, era quando tinha uma de suas enxaquecas – esta piorada pelo whisky. E quando este tentava ir contra as leis de sua natureza, forçando um pensamento, as marteladas pioravam, a vista ficava mais embaçada e...

- Droga. - xingou ele novamente.

Felizmente, Grissom havia acordado antes da hora em que costumava se levantar para ir ao lab., e, assim, pôs-se a catar receitas anti-ressaca.

O cientista deparou-se, então, com algo ruim. Ele sabia fórmulas. Conhecia os mais variados venenos e seus efeitos. Mas, ali em sua casa, não havia uma só receita pra curar a bebedeira.

O comprimido diminuíra um pouco sua dor de cabeça, o que ele pode agradecer, todavia agora sentia o típico enjoo de alguém no seu estado.

Aproveitando os resquícios de lucidez, ele foi até o telefone e ligou para Catherine. O que conseguiu foi ouvir a sua voz dizendo para deixar um recado.

Ligou para Warrick. Tu, tu, tu... Tentou Nick, com a esperança de que este estivesse acordado comendo alguma coisa.

- Ah, hoje você não está com fome – resmungou, sarcástico.

E, num ímpeto desesperado, ligou para Greg. O telefone chamou... E ouviu a voz do Greg, dizendo um sonolento:

- Oi?

Grissom desligou. A ressaca não valia aquilo.

Só restava uma única opção, que ele acatou.

Já no carro, Grissom ligava-o, destino: Drogaria.


	6. Escolha uma estrela

**N/A:**_Não sei se perceberam, mas os capítulos mostram alternadamente, os pontos de vista da Sar e do Griss. A partir desse ponto isso fica mais evidente, e, para não o caso de ficar vago, essa parte acontece logo após a Sara e o Henrique sairem da boate!_  
_xoxo, Jess._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante o caminho que levava até a tal surpresa, Sara estava inquieta, não gostava de não ter o controle de seu próprio futuro.

- Falta muito para chegarmos? – perguntou impaciente.

- Na realidade, nós já chegamos. – respondeu Henrique com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Chegamos? – perguntou Sara olhando ao redor – Aonde, exatamente, nós chegamos?

- É surpresa, eu já disse. Agora feche os olhos e venha comigo. – Sara fez o que lhe foi pedido e sentiu uma mãe em seu ombro guiando-a. – Nossa! Você está tensa, relaxe.

- É difícil relaxa quando não se sabe para onde estão te levando. – respondeu ironicamente.

- Tudo bem, pode abrir os olhos.

Sara esperava por tudo, mas não por aquilo. Parecia cena de filme. Uma praça perfeitamente esculpida em uma clareira no meio de um bosque, bancos encostados em árvores e o céu - Ah! O céu – eram tantas as estrelas, ela nunca tinha visto um céu assim tão perfeito.

- Meu Deus. – exclamou ela visivelmente espantada – Como você descobriu esse lugar. É... Perfeito.

- Meu costumava me trazer aqui quando eu era pequeno e me contava a história da estrela Azul.

- Eu gostaria muito de ouvi-la. Se não se importar de me contar.

_- Era uma vez... Milhões e milhões de estrelas no céu. Havia estrelas de todas as cores.: brancas, lilás, prateadas, douradas, vermelhas, azuis.  
Um dia, elas procuraram o Senhor Deus, Todo-Poderoso, o Senhor Deus do Universo e disseram-lhe: _

_- Senhor Deus, gostaríamos de viver na Terra, entre os homens. _

_- Assim será feito, respondeu Deus. Conservarei todas vocês pequeninas, como são vistas, e podem descer à Terra._

_Conta-se que naquela noite, houve uma linda chuva de estrelas. Algumas se aninharam nas torres das igrejas, outras foram brincar e correr com os vagalumes, no campo, outras misturaram-se aos brinquedos das crianças e a Terra ficou maravilhosamente iluminada. Porém, passado algum tempo, as estrelas resolveram abandonar os homens e voltar para o Céu, deixando a Terra escura e triste. _

_- Por que voltaram? perguntou Deus, a medida que elas chegavam ao Céu. _

_- Senhor, não nos foi possível permanecer na Terra. Lá existe muita miséria, muita desgraça, muita fome, muita violência, muita guerra, muita maldade e muita doença. E o Senhor lhes disse: _

_- Claro, o lugar real de vocês é aqui no Céu. A Terra é o lugar do transitório, daquilo que se passa, do ruim, daquele que cai, daquele que erra, daquele que morre, é onde nada é perfeito. Aqui no Céu, é o lugar da perfeição. O lugar onde tudo é imutável, onde tudo é eterno, onde nada padece. _

_Depois de chegarem todas as estrelas e conferindo o seu número, Deus falou de novo: _

_- Mas está faltando uma estrela. Perdeu-se no caminho?_

_Um anjo, que estava perto retrucou: _

_- Não, Senhor. Uma estrela resolveu ficar entre os homens. Ela descobriu que seu lugar é exatamente onde existe imperfeição, onde há limites, onde as coisas não vão bem. _

_- Mas que estrela é essa? Voltou Deus a perguntar. _

_- Por coincidência, Senhor, era a única estrela dessa cor. _

_- E qual é a cor dessa estrela? - insistiu Deus. _

_E o anjo disse: _

_- A estrela é verde, Senhor. A estrela verde do sentimento de esperança.  
E quando então olharam para a Terra, a estrela não estava só.  
A Terra estava novamente iluminada, porque havia uma estrela verde no coração de cada pessoa. Porque o único sentimento que o homem tem e Deus não tem é a esperança. Deus já conhece o futuro, e a esperança é própria da natureza humana. Própria daquele que cai, daquele que erra, daquele que não é perfeito, daquele que ainda não sabe como será seu futuro._

- Uma história realmente muito bonita. – disse Sara limpando uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

- Eu lhe trouxe aqui, justamente para contá-la para você. Pode parecer piegas, mas... No momento em que a vi, meu coração ficou em paz e imediatamente me lembrei dessa história.

- Muito gentil da sua parte. Mas, não acredito que eu possa deixar qualquer coração em paz, se não consigo fazer isso com o meu. – respondeu Sara, seu semblante de emocionada, passou para entristecido.

- O que foi, Sara? Você parece triste. – perguntou Henrique preocupado.

- Nada. – ela respondeu esboçando um meio sorriso. - Sabe, eu estou meio cansada, você se importaria de me levar de volta?

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu, seu rosto não escondia o desapontamento.

Já de volta a boate, trocaram telefone e e-mails prometendo manter contato. Como última tentativa, Henrique roubou um selinho de Sara. Que sorriu e disse:

- Você é realmente uma pessoa muito especial, Henrique. Mas, infelizmente, meu coração pertence a outro.

- Eu entendo, Sara. Mas, por que infelizmente?

- Ás vezes, ele não o merece.

- Amar é uma mistura de alegria e medo; de paz por um lado e ameaça de guerra pelo outro. É pensar que a felicidade tem nome e endereço. É temer não estar à altura. É sofrer tanto quanto querer.

- Bruno Campel. – completou Sara. – E é por isso que eu não desisto dele.

- Tudo que posso fazer agora, é te desejar boa sorte com seu amor.

- Obrigada. – respondeu sorrindo e entrando no carro.


	7. Um Anjo

_**N/A**: Gabi, aqui vai uma pequena homenagem à voce. Agradeço por cuidar de mim aí do céu, meu anjo. Sinto sua falta, muita, muita falta, MELHOR _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remédio para dormir, remédio para prisão de ventre, remédio para dor no estômago, remédio para dor de cabeça, remédio para ânsias de vômito... Grissom foi passando os olhos sobre as prateleiras da drogaria, tentando encontrar o remédio ideal para sua ressaca.

- Bom dia – disse ele, dirigindo-se ao atendente –, o senhor tem algo para desvanecer, ou atenuar, dor de cabeça, náuseas, vertigem... ?

- Um cura ressaca?

- É, isso mesmo. Tem?

- Vou dar uma olhada. Tinha uns cinco, não sei se venderam...

Ele se abaixou, procurando nas gavetas.

Grissom reparou que o relógio marcava 12h30min. Estava na hora do almoço, contudo comida era a última coisa que ele queria nesse momento. Na verdade, o CSI não tinha muita certeza do que queria.

Enquanto o homem revirava as coisas em busca do tal cura ressaca, Grissom viu algo que supôs, primeiramente, ser fruto de mais uma vertigem. Do outro lado da drogaria, uma cabeleira castanha surpreendentemente familiar lhe chamou a atenção.

Grissom caminhou discretamente até a estante ao lado, que ainda assim era distante demais para confirmar ou negar o que ele seriamente desconfiava. Ele foi se aproximando, pé ante pé, desejando veemente que estivesse enganado. Parou bruscamente ao ver a mulher se virando, e chamando uma mocinha que trabalhava ali.

Não conseguiu ouvir o que a mulher falara para a atendente, nem ao menos ver seu rosto, pois ela movimentava-se sem ficar de frente para ele.

Ardendo em curiosidade, Grissom ousou avançar mais. Olhou para o balcão; o homem ainda não tinha encontrado seu remédio.

Foi a primeira vez, pelo menos a que ele recordava, em que agradecia a lerdeza alheia. Quando tornou o rosto de volta para a mulher, seu coração acelerou... Lá, onde estivera a mulher um segundo atrás, só se achavam agora as mercadorias organizadas na estante.

- Buuu – ouviu um sussurro na sua orelha, que o fez arrepiar e quase explodir de susto.

Virou-se, o coração martelando no peito, e deparou-se com uma cena que deflagrou distintas e confusas sensações.

Primeiro, surpresa. Quando Grissom adivinharia que ela seria tão ágil?

Segundo, ódio. Odiou tudo o que sentira na noite anterior por culpa dela.

Terceiro amor. Mas que culpa ela tinha?

Quarto, uma frieza aguda. E muita. Muita culpa.

E apesar de tudo o que lhe causara, estava radiante diante dele, sorrindo-lhe como se não houvesse acontecido.

- Sabe, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que estava me espionando – disse Sara, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

- Mas como conhece, sabe que eu estava só lendo os rótulos de algumas coisas – respondeu Grissom, apontando as mercadorias atrás de si.

- Hmm, não sabia que absorventes te interessavam.

Virando-se, Grissom viu na estante uma enorme variedade de absorventes. ''Touché''.

- Então, você vai levar o noturno, o diário...? - o sarcasmo escorria pela boca de Sara. Ela estava descarada e explicitamente divertindo-se da situação em que Grissom se metera. – Se me permite, sugiro o noturno com abas, é bem mais confortável, sabe...

Grissom endireitou o queixo como se tivesse levado um soco na cara. Vasculhou alguma resposta em sua cabeça, mas sabia que seria inútil. Estava em um despenhadeiro e ela o cutucava com uma lança.

- Você é maléfica.

Sara sorriu.

_Um anjo_, pensou Grissom. _Do mal_, completou.

- Então, eu devo acreditar que você realmente está comprando absorvente? - perguntou ela.

- Ah. - Grissom quase se esquecera o que viera fazer. Sendo assim, caminhou em direção ao balcão, e Sara o seguiu, claramente curiosa – ou a fim de conversar, o que Grissom desconsiderou.

- Não estava me sentindo bem – _por sua culpa_, emendou mentalmente.

Sara murmurou algo que ele não conseguiu compreender.

- Ah, pensei que tivesse ido embora. – disse o homem do balcão – Achei uma só. Era a última.

_Isso devia explicar sua lentidão._ – pensou Grissom.

- Tudo bem. – Grissom pagou a caixinha de remédios e a enfiou no bolso. Tomaria em casa; as náuseas haviam cessado por causa do inesperado encontro com Sara – Obrigado.

- Você podia ter me ligado – ouviu-a dizer, em voz baixa. Ele a encarou, sem acreditar se tinha ouvido realmente aquilo. Ela olhava para o bolso dele. – Eu tenho uns desses lá em casa. Faz um tempo que eu não preciso, então eles estão sobrando... - completou, agora com a voz normal.

- A noite foi boa, então? - Sara sorriu, e Grissom entendeu imediatamente o que ela quis dizer.

- Nem tanto. – sorriu, ironicamente – A balada estava... Boa.

- Eu não te vi lá.

- Cheguei mais tarde. – disse ligeiro – Mas eu vi você.

A última frase teve um efeito instantâneo em Sara: seu sorriso murchou, e seu semblante adquiriu um aspecto não muito distante de dor.

E uma tensão quase palpável renasceu entre os dois.

- Ahm... Se eu disser que não foi nada do que você está pensando, eu estaria mentindo. – suspiro.

Grissom foi pego de surpresa pela sinceridade de Sara. E tudo aquilo que ele tinha planejado falar nesse momento, foi por água a baixo.

Vendo que não conseguiria fazer com que Grissom falasse alguma coisa, Sara continuou.

- Sim, eu saí da boate com o intuito de fazer a noite valer a pena, mas eu não consegui ir até o fim com isso. Apesar, de ter conhecido uma pessoa que realmente merecia meu coração, não pude dá-lo a ele. Pois, já o dei a outra pessoa.

Nisso Sara olhou para ele esperando uma resposta. Mas, Grissom estava tão atônito que mesmo querendo, e muito, dizer de uma vez tudo que sentia, sua mente não conseguia elaborar uma só frase.

E, mais uma vez, ele a viu se afastar, decepcionada, em direção ao seu carro, enquanto ele ficava estático e perplexo sem conseguir ordenar ao seu corpo que se mexesse, que fosse atrás de Sara.

De repente, a sua dor de cabeça voltou, muito mais forte que a anterior. Ele tirou um comprimido e engoliu, sem precisar de água.

Grissom não conseguia formular pensamentos coerentes. Em sua cabeça, uma avalanche de emoções e ideias ganhava mais força, se emaranhando mais e mais.

Se perguntassem o porquê de sua recusa quanto ao relacionamento com Sara – se é que o que tinham poderia ser denominado assim -, ele de certo citaria uma longa lista, com motivos plausíveis. Porém sempre é possível achar justificativas; essas são fáceis de encontrar. O problema era como enfrentar a situação.

- Por que isso é tão complicado? - afligia-se Grissom.

Grissom ficou andando sem rumo, até que chegou a uma praça. Ficou parado encostado em arvore até que uma moça que passava por ali, parou, olhou para Grissom e chegou mais perto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Não... Quer dizer, fisicamente sim.

- Venha cá. – disse a moça puxando Grissom pelo braço até um banco ali perto – O que aconteceu?

- Ahn... Posso perguntar seu nome?

- Oh, desculpe. Meu nome é Gabrielle. Gabrielle Morais.

- Prazer, Gabrielle. Meu nome é Gil. Gil Grissom.

- Então, Gil. O que aconteceu para você ficar assim, em estado de choque?

- Sabe quando você conhece uma pessoa e todo seu conceito sobre o mundo muda? Que de repente o que te mantém vivo é essa pessoa? Que a gravidade não tem mais importância, porque o que te mantém ali é ela?

Como Gabrielle não disse nada, ele resolveu continuar.

- Então, eu conheço essa pessoa, o nome dela é Sara. Mas, toda vez que eu chego perto dela ou ela de mim, eu não sei o que fazer, e acabo me tornando ríspido, grosso e insensível e ela ficando magoada. Mas, também, não pode ser diferente... Já que eu sou chefe dela e 16 anos mais velho...

- E ela – interrompeu Gabrielle – se importa com esses 'problemas'?

- Não, mas... Eu não posso fazer isso com ela, não posso dizer nada. Porém, ao não dizer nada ou tentar afastá-la de mim, só a faço sofrer. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- "Dói amar alguém e não ser amado em retorno, mas o que é mais doloroso é amar alguém e nunca encontrar a coragem para deixar esta pessoa saber como você se sente".

Grissom suspirou. Vendo que ele não falaria, ela continuou.

- Apesar de não se saber o autor dessa frase, esse sem dúvida foi uns dos grandes gênios do nosso mundo. Gil, ao não dar uma resposta definitiva a Sara, você a prende a você e ao rejeitá-la em seguida a faz sofrer. Mas, ao não contar a ela o que sente, você magoa aos dois.

- Eu não posso contar a ela, Gabrielle. Eu estragaria todo o futuro que ela tem pela frente, ele é uma ótima profissional, é ótima no que faz.

- Gil, você não pode decidir isso por ela. Tenho certeza que ela já é bem grandinha para tomar essa decisão. Conte como se sente, exponha o que pensa, fala sobre essas questões que tanto lhe preocupam e deixe que ela decida sobre a própria vida.

- Realmente parece mais certo assim. Obrigado, Gabrielle. – disse Grissom se levantando.

- Você vai atrás dela? – perguntou Gabrielle visivelmente animada.

- Sim. Já adiei isso por muito tempo. Obrigado, mais uma vez.

- Não por isso.

E ambos foram embora. Ao ir embora, Grissom não pegou com Gabrielle qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para encontrá-la novamente. Gabrielle foi, para Grissom e Sara, uma espécie de cupido, um anjo. Apareceu de repente, cumpriu sua missão e, assim como veio, foi.


	8. Qual o destino?

Sara entrou no carro com o corpo inteiro fervendo e os olhos marejados.

Sentia-se, olhando pelo lado positivo, aliviada. Havia dito tudo, de modo franco, sincero. E Grissom não era nenhum idiota, portanto não havia dúvidas de que tinha entendido o que ela dissera. Tanto que a rejeitara mais uma vez.

Rejeição. A palavra pesava mais que uma bigorna. E seu coração, exausto de tanto suportar o peso, cansado da resignação a que era submetido, parecia querer despencar de uma vez...

Mas havia falado coisas demais. Coisas que, nessas condições, não tinham retorno.

Sara secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, sem delicadeza alguma, e estacionou o carro. Rapidamente, pegou as chaves e abriu a porta, entrando em sua casa com uma urgência repentina.

Tinha pressa. Porque, agora, havia tomado uma decisão.

Ainda no período diurno, Sara foi até a sala de convivência do lab, onde depositou cuidadosamente as cartas. Dirigiu-se, então, à menina do RH, como era conhecida Nora. Esta não ficou contente com a resolução de Sara, e, ainda que tentasse mudá-la, a colega permanecia inexorável.

E por último, Ecklie.

Ah, esse adorou de tal maneira, que fez com que tudo saísse antes do período noturno.

Com um sorriso de provocar náuseas, disse a Sara:

- Até que enfim uma decisão sábia, Sidle.

Sara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Agora eu posso fazer isso – respondeu ela, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio. E, com o escárnio exposto no sorriso, ela saiu do lab., deixando Ecklie boquiaberto.

Antes de sair, Sara parou na sala de convivência. Tinha memorizado tudo o que havia naquela sala. E os momentos foram tantos! O lab. foi como uma segunda casa para ela, e os CSIs, sua família.

Seu peito se comprimiu ao pensar que não os veria mais. E, ela não pode evitar, contemplou a sala de Grissom. Também tinha deixado cartas para ele; uma delas tinha uma mancha sugestiva no final.

Não querendo demorar mais, Sara foi ao carro e dirigiu até o aeroporto, surpreendendo-se, com a rapidez com que tinha chegado lá.

Ela foi até a fila e reparou nos altos valores das passagens.  
- _É, decisões repentinas tem seu preço_ – pensou Sara.

Enquanto esperava, sua atenção se voltou para uma mulher que parecia perdida. Sara teve vontade de ir ajudá-la com as malas grandes e aparentemente pesadas que carregava, porém o pensamento esvaiu-se ao ver um homem, segurando um bebê no colo, indo de encontro à mulher, os dois com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A mulher os viu e retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior, e o homem correu até ela e a abraçou carinhosamente, beijando seus lábios. A mulher, emocionada, pegou o bebê no colo e brincou com o pequeno, enquanto o marido pegava as malas, os três saindo do aeroporto, felizes.

- Senhora? - chamou a balconista, rompendo a abstrata ligação de Sara com a família.

- San Francisco, por favor.

- Para quando?

- Para agora.

- Ida e volta?

- Ida – respondeu Sara, firme – Sem retorno.


	9. O café resolve tudo?

Grissom bateu na porta de Sara, confiante. Não que Sara não lhe deixasse nervoso, essa parecia sua especialidade, ele apenas tinha passado e repassado tudo o que falaria para ela.

O curioso é que Sara não abria a porta.

Ele tocou a campainha, bateu palmas e nada. Nem o telefone atendia. Sendo assim, ele concluiu que Sara não estava em casa, o que significava que só poderia estar no lab., é claro.

Lá foi o próximo lugar onde ele procurou. Em vão, ela não estava.

Quando estava olhando novamente na sala de evidências, se lembrou que precisava pegar alguns relatórios. Foi até sua sala, pegou os papéis de cima da mesa e, sem saber acabou levando as cartas de Sara. Olhou mais uma vez por todo o lab. e não a encontrando, resolveu ir para casa.

Chegando em casa, se sentou no sofá e pegou os relatórios. Acho melhor me livrar logo disso, depois, ir atrás de Sara. Ao puxar o primeiro relatório, dois envelopes caíram no chão, ele os pegou e notou o seu nome escrito pela letra de Sara na parte externa de um deles. Abriu o envelope e retirou uma carta de dentro.

_Gilbert Grissom._

_Hoje, eu tomei uma decisão que há muito vinha adiando. Voltarei para San Francisco._

_Sabe, chega um ponto na nossa vida onde precisamos de algo mais do que realização profissional, precisamos de realização pessoal._

_Estou vivenciando esse momento, e por aqui, perto de você e sua frieza, eu não posso me permitir isso, porque meu coração fica restrito a você._

_Eu preciso dá-lo a outro, à alguém que o queira, já que você deixou claramente explícito que não o quer._

_De agora em diante, estou lhe livrando do peso que Sara Sidle se tornou em sua vida._

_Espero que seja feliz. _

_Sinceramente, Sara Sidle._

Grissom terminou a carta, estupefato. Sua cabeça repetia: _Como assim ela vai embora? Quem permitiu? Por que ela não falou comigo?_

Então a ficha caiu. A culpa era dele. Sara não suportou sua aparente indiferença para com os sentimentos dela e partiu. E agora seria a vez dela de rejeitá-lo. Mas quem a teria ajudado?

Foi nessa pergunta que Grissom lembrou-se da outra carta. Abriu sofregamente, já desconfiando do assunto.

Sim, era uma carta de demissão. E o nome nada agradável de Ecklie estava como encarregado pela demissão.

Grissom cuidaria disso mais tarde. Neste momento, tinha um assunto de suprema importância para resolver – um assunto que, ele sabia, não seria nada fácil.

Ele pegou sua jaqueta, desligou a luz e saiu de casa, deixando a desordem em cima da mesa e a carta – a primeira – colocou no bolso.

Esquecendo-se da prudência, Grissom pisou no acelerador sem medo. _Talvez ela ainda esteja na fila, comprando a passagem para São Francisco. Ou talvez ela compre passagem para um voo de madrugada. Quem sabe até o voo vá ser desmarcado por causa das intempéries do tempo... Bem, essa última conjetura é bem improvável, já que o tempo parece normal._

Aeroporto, aeroporto... Quanto tempo até o aeroporto? Por mais que ele corresse parecia que nunca chegava no local. Grissom atravessou o sinal, ignorando o "walk", e ouviu uma sirene um pouco atrás do seu carro.

Se não estivesse na situação atual, ele pararia. Porém, como isso estava fora de cogitação nessas circunstâncias, Grissom acelerou mais ainda, passando os outros carros e entrando bruscamente em um atalho. Que o desculpassem os outros, mas hoje Gil Grissom não estava para a lei.

A exultação do CSI ao avistar o aeroporto foi incomparável. Ele sentia a palpitação nas artérias aumentar a cada metro que ultrapassava, encurtando a distância entre ele e Sara.

Estacionou o mais rápido que pode e saiu do carro, quando um estrondoso trovão fez-se ouvir. Grissom olhou para o céu como que agradecendo pela ajudinha.

Ele correu até o aeroporto, esbarrando em uma ou duas malas ao fazê-lo, mas conseguindo finalmente entrar no recinto.

Ele percebeu, então, o porquê da "ajudinha". O aeroporto não estava movimentado como o habitual; estava apinhado de gente. Famílias grandes, crianças perdidas, carrinhos, malas enormes, mulheres passando com o salto e fazendo aquele barulhinho chato.

Grissom passou a mão na cabeça, assombrado. Ele ia mesmo precisar de ajuda. Neste momento, uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça. _Os auto-falantes._

Então, ele correu feito um louco, atropelando tudo que via pela frente até chegar a um segurança.

- Perdi minha esposa nessa bagunça. – disse desesperado ao segurança. – Queria que usasse os auto-falantes para pedir que ela me encontrasse aqui.

- Sinto muito, senhor. – disse o segurança com compaixão na voz. – Os auto-falantes entraram em curto hoje de manhã.

- Não é possível. Não é possível. Não é possível... – repetia Grissom transtornado.

- Se acalme, senhor. – pede o segurança. – Vou ajudá-lo a encontrá-la. O senhor teria uma foto para que eu mostre aos outros seguranças para que possam procurá-la?

É claro que ele tinha, ele nunca se separara desta foto desde que tiraram em San Francisco durante o seminário. Era a última coisa que via ao dormir e a primeira ao acordar.

Abriu a carteira, pegou a foto e entregou ao segurança, esse imediatamente foi a sala de descanso dos funcionários e mostrou a foto aos outros, pedindo que a encontrassem.

Enquanto isso, Grissom resolve ir tomar um café. Seu pulso estava quase em 100, precisava urgentemente se acalmar.

O café ficava perto do salão de embarque, e foi para lá que Grissom se encaminhou. Não tinha certeza se era recomendável beber café em seu estado, uma vez que estava em estado de alerta, olhando para todos os lados, em busca da familiar silhueta. A esperança vinha toda vez que esbarrava em alguém, mas a frustração logo tomava ao seu lugar ao constatar que não era Sara.

Finalmente chegou à lanchonete. Foi direto ao balcão olhando para baixo, sua cabeça parecia ser feita de chumbo ou seria apenas a consciência pesando?

- Posso ajudar? – pergunta a atendente.

- Um café puro, sem açúcar.

Ele pegou seu café e finalmente levantou a cabeça para procurar uma mesa. Mas, ao invés de encontrar uma mesa, ele encontrou uma coisa infinitamente melhor. Sara.

Ela estava sentada, com um café na mão, olhando pela janela a chuva cair forte lá fora, parecia não focar em nada especial.

Grissom se aproximou extremamente sem graça e tudo que havia planejado falar naquele momento, simplesmente desapareceu de sua cabeça. Como sempre.

- Sara? – perguntou baixo ainda não acreditando nos seus olhos. A mulher nem se mexeu. – Sara? – perguntou novamente dessa vez um pouco mais alo.

Ela olhou em direção ao som que chamava seu nome. E a surpresa não foi nada pequena.

- Grissom? – perguntou incrédula. – O que você está fazendo aqui ?


	10. O voo

- Eu vim... Vim – gaguejava Grissom tentando formular uma frase. – Eu vim atrás de você.

- Atrás de mim? – pergunta Sara tentando entender. – Por que?

- Olha, Sara. – Grissom suspira se forçando a continuar. – Eu posso não ser o homem mais decidido do planeta, mas eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero você.

- Grissom, por que você sempre faz isso? – pergunta tentando segurar as lágrimas que já enchem seus olhos.

- Isso o quê? – pergunta realmente confuso.

- Diz que não me quer e depois dá a entender que sim. Trata-me mal e depois dá indiretas de que gosta de mim. Eu não posso viver, assim, na incerteza. Eu preciso de apoio, e você é como uma corda solta onde eu não posso segurar se não quiser cair. – diz Sara num fôlego só.

- Sara. Desculpe-me.

- Grissom. – Sara olha para ele com certa raiva nos olhos. – Você não acha que é meio tarde para desculpas? E de que adiantam suas desculpas, se você vai fazer tudo de novo depois. Infelizmente eu não consigo deixar de te amar. Eu tentei, juro, mas não posso. Por isso vou para San Francisco. Pode ser que eu não te esqueça, mas posso me acostumar com outra pessoa, alguém que me queira e me ame.

- Eu te quero e te amo, Sara. EU TE AMO.

- Prove. – diz Sara levantando, jogando o café no lixo e indo embora.

_Grissom seu idiota. Será que você não consegue fazer nada certo, nunca? É tão difícil assim provar o seu amor para ela. Você sabe que não, e sabe que é um caminho sem volta. O que você fizer agora definirá seu futuro e o dela. Pense, ou melhor, aja._ - pensa Grissom.

_Por que ele veio até aqui? Só para me fazer sofrer mais? Não é possível. Grissom eu preciso de você, mas preciso que você precise de mim, também. O amor é um sentimento recíproco e não de mão única. Bom, acho que isso é o fim. _– pensa Sara.

Mas, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma mão que a puxa pelos ombros. Quando ela olha para trás vê apenas um par de olhos azuis. Os seus olhos azuis. Os olhos azuis de Grissom.

Antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa, Grissom a beija. Um beijo que transmite todo o desejo que ele tem de que ela fique, e todo o seu amor.

No começo Sara lutou, mas, depois ela se rendeu e retribuiu. Afinal era isso que ela queria. Grissom, para si e só para si. O beijo só parou quando a necessidade de ar se tornou forte demais para ser suprimida.

Grissom então olhou para Sara e disse:

- Não vá. Eu preciso de você aqui. Eu te dei meu coração e não posso viver longe dele.

- Eu não pretendia ir a lugar nenhum. Nunca teria coragem. – ela dá seu meio sorriso. – Acho que sou meio masoquista.

- Não. Você apenas acredita que as pessoas podem tomar jeito. Ou então, me ama muito. - diz ele sorrindo.

- Fico com a segunda opção.

Eles juntos pegam as malas de Sara e vão para o apartamento de Grissom, eles tinham muito que conversar.

No caminho passam pelo segurança que ajudou Grissom na busca.

- Obrigado... – diz Grissom se dirigindo ao segurança.

- John. John Swen. E não por isso. – responde o segurança sorrindo.

- Obrigado John. – repete Grissom. – Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Bom, realmente espero que vocês sejam felizes.

- Seremos. – se pronuncia Sara pela primeira vez na conversa.

Os três sorriem; e eles finalmente vão embora.

Os dois foram para casa de Grissom, em silêncio. Eles sabiam que tinham muito a conversar, sobre a volta de Sara ao lab., sobre eles, sobre eles no trabalho... Mas tudo poderia ser resolvido depois.

No momento, tinham algo mais urgente para resolver, algo que as palavras não poderiam suprir. Então, assim que transpuseram a porta do apartamento, eles lançaram-se imediatamente um nos braços do outro, desejando que ali pudesse ficar eternamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**N/A:** Então, queridos, a fic já está na reta final. Só falta o pílogo, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo__. E desculpem a demora, sabe como é, sem computador eu não tinha como acessar meus arquivos da fic e postar pra vocês.__  
Espero que este capítulo compense minha falta, rs  
xoxo, Jess_


	11. Epílogo

Sara acorda e pensa que tudo não passou de um sonho, quase que automaticamente passa as mãos pelo lençol para provar sua teoria. Mas, ele estava ali. Grissom estava ali.

Então, começa a relembrar como tudo aconteceu tão de repente, depois da linda noite, Grissom ligando para o lab. e pedindo férias, depois para o aeroporto e reservando as passagens e depois a viagem.

Tudo parecia um sonho.

- Gil?

- Oi, honey.

- Como você conseguiu essas férias?

- Ah, fiz algumas ligações. O que importa é que eu consegui, certo?

- Certo. E eu adorei. Parece que eu estou sonhando. Paris é um sonho.

- Você que é um sonho.

Sara apenas sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Sar.

- Eu te amo, Gilbert Arthur Grissom.

De repente, Sara sente um enorme enjoo e corre para o banheiro.

- Lá se vai nosso delicioso jantar. – ironiza Grissom. – Tudo bem, querida?

- Sim. – diz Sara distraidamente. Na cabeça ela faz simples contas. – Grissom? – pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- O que você acha da ideia de ser pai?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:** _Então, queridos leitores, eu agradeço imensamente por vocês terem acompanhado a fic. Obrigada pelos incríveis comentários de vocês!_  
_Espero que vocês gostem desse finalzinho!_  
_Até a próxima._  
_xoxo, Jess_


End file.
